A pressure transducer is a device that measures pressure. The pressure measured by a pressure transducer is often output by the pressure transducer in the form of a signal such as, an electrical signal. For example, some pressure transducers employ strain gauges that are wired into Wheatstone bridge configurations and bonded to a diaphragm. Here, pressure applied to a pressure transducer produces a deflection of the diaphragm which introduces strain to the gages. The strain to the gauges produce an electrical resistance change in the gauges proportional to the pressure. This electrical resistance change is often output from the pressure transducer in the form of an analog electrical signal.
Some pressure transducers are assembled using parts that are crimped. For example, some pressure transducers use metal components that are crimped during the assembly of the pressure transducers. Here, the crimp may be used to set a position of a seal that is employed by the pressure transducer to prevent contaminants from entering the pressure transducer. Crimping one or more components during the assembly of a pressure transducer often adds to the cost and/or complexity of assembling the pressure transducer.